


Beauty From Pain

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Lost Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had no one and Bellamy was just getting his life back together when the plane they were both on crashes on some deserted island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty From Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So I really have no idea what this is... I guess it's sort of a Lost fusion where Bellamy and Clarke are Charlie and Claire, but also Jack and Kate... Why not combine three of my otps in one fic?
> 
> *****Also just to warn you there is mention of drug use in this fic and brief mention of suicide*****

It’s sort of fate she guesses, if she believed in that. She doesn’t know what she believes anymore...

She believed her mother loved her, would stick by her no matter what. She believed Finn loved her enough to tell her the truth. She believed that Wells had her back.

But she was wrong about all those things...

Her mother disowned her the minute she found out about the baby. Granted, Clarke kept it from her for four months while she tried to figure out her own feelings about the matter. But still... Shouldn’t a mother love you no matter what? Even if you have a baby out of wedlock with the boyfriend you later found out was cheating on you? Well, cheating with you...

Which brings her to her next point. She thought Finn was it. He was so sweet. Always bringing her flowers when she was at work, always reminding her of how lucky he felt to have her. She was his princess, just not his only one...

And when she turned to Wells after it all, looking for help and the support of her best and oldest friend, he surprised her. _Funny, she thought to herself, I thought nothing could surprise me anymore..._ At the time, she’d wanted to keep it. She was doing well, making enough money at her job to make up for what she’d lost after her mother disowned her. The hospital was more than willing to give her a long enough maternity leave and the daycare there was great. The other nurses even threw her a baby shower... But Wells thought she should give it up. He told her adoption was her best bet. That she should wait until she’s married and happy before she has kids... Like she wasn’t happy before he’d said all this...

She lost everything.

In eight months, she lost everything. She lost her only remaining family, her boyfriend, and her best friend.

So she decided maybe Wells was right, maybe she wasn’t ready... That’s why she was flying to Australia.

Which reminds her, she also believed she could trust the psychic. It had Wells's stupid idea. A joke to make her feel better after Finn. He’d said this couple was her best option, even set up the meeting and bought her plane ticket. She lied and said her doctor cleared her to fly and got on the plane...

Maybe giving up her baby wouldn’t fix anything, but she figured that keeping it would be no better...

\---

He failed. He failed at everything. Everything he did, everything he tried....

Except her. By her he’d done right.

He failed Octavia, especially Octavia. Their mother as well. He failed Lincoln, now that he’s thinking about it. The band, the label, his fans...

He's fresh out of rehab, two weeks a free man.

Bellamy wanted to surprise her. The last time he saw her, he was a mess. Strung out, and most likely high. He feels bad about that and wants to make it up to her. Truthfully, he's better now. He feels better, most of the time... More than anything he wants Octavia to know that.

But even knowing all that's happened; losing everything, being arrested (twice), and being sent to rehab by the judge, he wouldn't do anything differently. He knows that if none of that happened, Octavia wouldn't be as happy as she is now. She wouldn't have found Lincoln, or have the beautiful family she has now.

So that's why he's on the plane. Heading to Australia to see them.

Except now, he might not get to do that.

He wakes up and everything hurts, but he's been through detox so this is basically nothing. The sun is bright so he has to squint as he looks around. His ears ring and when they stop, he hears screaming. It takes him a minute to come to his senses, they crashed.

Having the savior complex he does, he immediately goes to help anyone he can. He gets some idiot away from the engines, and orders people who can to get the injured away from the wreckage.

That's when he finds her.

She's breathing deeply, he can hear it as he approaches her. Her blonde hair shines in the sunlight. He starts running when he hears her crying.

For a moment he stops, when he first sees. Before he could only see her back, but now...

This woman is pregnant. And like... Super pregnant at that. How did she get on the plane?

He kneels beside her and places his hand on her arm, "Are you alright?"

"The stress," she grounds out. "It's not good for the baby."

"We need to get you out of here, okay? It's not safe on the beach. Can you walk?"

She nods and takes a deep breath. Bellamy pulls her up from the ground and helps her walk away from the pieces of the plane.

"How did you get on the plane?" he asks once she's calmed down. He remembers when he first went into rehab, O was pregnant with Caleb at the time and couldn't get on the plane to come see him.

"I lied and said my doctor cleared me. I'm only eight months and everything has been fine so far, I didn't think I'd go into labor this soon. I'm a nurse anyways, I figured I could make do if I did," she tells him.

"You're a nurse?" she nods. "Are you feeling well enough to look at some of the people who were hurt? You're the closest thing to a doctor I've found."

She laughs, "I did go to two years of medical school before I went to nursing school, you know."

He covers his face with his hand.

"Oh my god, that sounded so rude. I apologize I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she smiles at him and he wonders how they're talking like they didn't just crash onto some island. "I'm Clarke."

"Bellamy, my name's Bellamy."

They smile at each other and it's then that Bellamy realizes how blue her eyes are. She is really beautiful.

"So the people who are injured?" she says.

"Oh right."

He helps her stand and they walk over to a man with a broken leg. Bellamy wouldn't normally know if someone's leg is broken, if it weren't for the bone that is literally sticking out of his leg. Clarke tells him what to do and how to create a splint for him. Then she cleans out a woman's burns and Bellamy wonders how she keeps a straight face while the woman screams.

The others have found the water that was on the plane and Bellamy makes sure Clarke gets one after they're done helping everyone who needs it.

They're sitting at the tree line when the sun starts to set. Bellamy can't seem to leave Clarke's side. Since he was the first person to give any orders, everyone is looking to him now for everything. Not that he has a problem with that, if you want something done right...

People are looking to Clarke as well, since she seems to be the only person they've found that has any medical training.

"So why were you headed to the outback, Princess?"

She raises an eyebrow at the nickname but says nothing about it, "To meet the couple who wanted my baby...”

The teasing air that surrounded them before is gone suddenly. She looks to her large belly and sighs.

“I didn’t want to give it up... It just felt like I didn't have much of a choice...”

“What about the dad?” he asks.

“He doesn’t even know... I was the other woman. I found out he had a fiance who was in the army. She came home and surprised him and... I found out about the baby a month later and couldn’t bring myself to tell him... Pretty pathetic, I know.”

“You want to hear pathetic you should hear why I was headed to Australia...” he chuckles darkly.

“Do share.”

“I was on my way to see my sister and her family. I’ve never even met my nephew yet, and he’s nearly two. I’ve only met my niece once and she just had her seventh birthday... If it was up to me, I would have visited sooner but,” he pulls his chip out of his pocket. He will forever thank every god that that thing stayed in his pocket during the crash. If he lost it... He’d go crazy.

She takes the chip in her hand and turns it over and over, running her finger along the surface.

“Drug of choice?”

“Oxy,” he tells her with a nod. “Plenty of weed and alcohol along the way but, I always went crawling back to oxy.”

“I’m proud of you,” she smiles as she hands him back the chip.

“I haven’t even made it a month yet, Princess,” he reminds her.

She rests her head on his shoulder and looks out at the sunset, “Detox is hard, the hardest part actually. I know some people who never even made it past that. You should be proud of yourself too, Bellamy.”

“You get a lot of those patients?”

“No, I’m a nurse in the cardiac ward. Lots of cardiac arrest mostly. But my best friend came back from college addicted to heroine and she couldn’t handle the withdrawal. I had been talking to her about medications because that’s what I was learning about at the time in med school, and later she swallowed half a bottle of her father’s bipolar medication and went into a coma.”

“Well your life just sounds so fun...”

“Yeah, that’s the opposite of how I’d describe it.”

“You’re in luck, Princess. Because I am the definition of fun,” he says and she laughs.

“Oh I bet.”

“No seriously, you ever heard of the Grounders?”

She sits up and looks at him with a wary expression, “Isn't that a band?”

“Lead singer,” he points to himself.

“Well aren’t I just the luckiest girl on this beach then? Why would you hang around with a nobody like me?”

“Because I like you, Princess.”

He smiles at her before she puts her head back on his shoulder, “No it’s because you pity me...”

“Is that what you think?”

“Yeah... I’m the sad time bomb. No one else has taken any interest in me unless they’re hurt. I’m going to give birth soon and no one wants to be around for that...”

“We’ll get out of here before then,” he says.

“Will we though?”

He hates the sadness in her voice. He’s only known her for a day and he hates seeing her sad.

“Look Clarke, I’m not hanging out with you because I pity you. I’m hanging out with you because you’re the only other smart person here. I don’t believe in pity. Got too much of it myself growing up. Plus, when we do get out of here... How awesome will it look when all the ladies find out I was helping the pregnant woman the whole time?” he jokes.

She shoves him and he falls to the sand with a laugh, her failed attempt at a glare only makes him laugh harder.

“You’re such a dick,” she says, laughing too.

He sits back up after he finishes laughing and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

“You wanna hear something horrible?” she asks him after a moment.

“What?”

“When we crashed I’m pretty sure this guy was burning, and all I could think was that I wanted a burger...”

He snorts out a laugh, “Burning flesh made you hungry, Princess?”

“The baby wants what the baby wants.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Nope, finding out would have made it too real...”

“Well the name Bellamy works for a boy or girl so-”

“You’re unbelievable!” she laughs and it’s soon becoming his favorite sound.

*.*.*.*.*

_The day Clarke found out she was pregnant was probably the worst day of her life. She had just found out that Finn and his fiancé are still together. He didn't even tell her about Clarke..._

_The first trimester wasn't too bad. Her morning sickness passes quickly and no one at work seems to notice anything. She's dealing with it... She still has no idea what to do, so she decides to talk to her mom._

_She's four months along, but if she wears a baggy sweater she can still look like she isn't pregnant._

_Her mom knows she broke up with Finn, she was actually pretty understanding about that. But Clarke really hasn't talked to her mother in the past few months._

_Abby lets her in and they sit in the living room together with some tea._

_"Is everything okay, Clarke?" Abby asks. "You sounded upset on the phone..."_

_"Mom... I don't know how to tell you this... But, I'm pregnant."_

_"You're pregnant?" her mother asks, keeping a straight face._

_Clarke nods._

_"Who's the father?"_

_"It's Finn's..." Clarke says, looking down to her stomach._

_"Why did you wait so long to tell me? It will be hard to take care of this now, Clarke."_

_"Take care of this? Mom what are you talking about?" Clarke asks, clenching her fists._

_"You can't be serious. You're 26 years old, unmarried. This cannot be what you want," Abby says, voice even._

_Clarke stands from the couch, "It can't be?"_

_"Clarke."_

_"What if I want this? I- I think I can do this, mom."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Clarke. This isn't going to happen. You can get rid of it, or get out," Abby calmly stands._

_"What?"_

_"I will not support your decision to ruin your life."_

_Clarke swallows, looking her mother in the eye and noticing a familiar coolness there. Much like the one she had when she visited Clarke in the hospital after the car accident that killed her father. Clarke never understood how her own mother could look so distant when her only daughter is lying in a hospital bed with a broken arm and three fractured ribs._

_And now? How could she abandon her flesh and blood, the only family that she has left in this world, because she's disappointed in her choices..._

_She says nothing to her mother. Just lets out a sigh and walks out the front door. She gets into her car and drives away without so much as a glance back at her childhood home._

_Eventually, she pulls over onto the side of the road and sobs. It gets hard to breathe through her tears and she clutches the steering wheel to keep herself grounded. She flicks on the radio in hopes that some song can distract her and pull her from this sadness._

_She catches the end of a song that she vaguely recognizes. The dj says the band who plays the song is the Grounders. Or something... Clarke can't really hear over her pounding heart._

_She drives home after that and gobbles down a pint of ice cream, turning on her favorite movie and curling up on the couch with her softest throw blanket._

_*.*.*.*.*_

The next morning Clarke wakes up with her head in Bellamy’s lap. She doesn’t remember falling asleep. The sun is bright overhead and she nearly hisses at it. The sun is almost never up in Olympia and she’s grown used to grey and cloudy pretty much all of the time.

She can feel Bellamy’s fingers carding through her hair. She was right last night when she said he was unbelievable. She literally cannot believe him. Much like everything else she supposes.

He was so kind to her, and it didn’t seem fake or forced.

She’s been around plenty of doctors and surgeons who have god and savior complexes and she’s seen the way they deal with lost causes... Bellamy wasn’t like that with her. She could tell he was just trying to make her laugh last night, trying to make her comfortable and making sure she had enough water and food.

After a while, she tries to sit up and fails. She hears Bellamy chuckle before he helps her up.

“Morning, Princess,” he says, his voice deep and hoarse from sleep.

_And what is it with the nickname? Why does every guy lately think I'm a princess?_

“Why are we still here?” she asks as she cracks her back and winces at the pain.

“I don’t know, but I’ll probably send some people inland to look for fresh water. We’re going to run out of bottles soon...”

“You can go, you know? You don’t have to stay here with me...”

He rests back on his elbows and shakes his head, “Let them do all the work. I’m the king, the king doesn’t do the actual labor.”

“So if you’re the king and I’m the princess, does that make you my daddy?” she asks, getting her intended reaction when he chokes on his spit. “Relax, I’m kidding.”

“Right,” he wheezes.

“Would you like some water? A cold shower?”

“Maybe I will go with them just to spite you,” he raises his eyebrows in challenge.

“How would that spite me? I literally told you to go.”

“Then I am staying right here.”

She uses a nearby tree to lift herself from the ground, “Whatever you say, daddy.”

She smirks to herself when she hears him rush to follow her as she walks towards the beach.

“I’m not liking this whole nickname thing, Clarke.”

“So stop calling me ‘Princess’ and all your problems will be solved,” she grabs a water bottle for them to share and unscrews the cap. “Or you know... I could keep calling you ‘daddy’.”

She lowered her voice for it that time and is quite satisfied by the way he shifts his weight from foot to foot. Even eight months pregnant she’s still got it.

He pouts, _fucking pouts_ like a six year old, before sticking out his tongue at her.

“Come on, let’s go find people who can go find water,” he says after another moment of glaring at her.

She laughs as they walk over to a big group of people just sitting around.

One of them, a guy who has cracked goggles atop his head, lets out a quiet ‘whoa’ when he sees her and the guy sitting next to him widens his eyes. Her hand automatically rests on her stomach as she chews on her lip, she unknowingly shifts closer to Bellamy as well.

“Hey, any of you guys want to head inland to look for fresh water?” Bellamy says, drawing their attention away from Clarke. “We’re going to run out of water soon.”

Goggles and his friend stand up, seeming eager to please.

“We’ll go,” the friend says. “We can look for medicinal plants out there too.”

"Sounds good, I'm Bellamy by the way. This is Clarke."

"I heard about you," Goggles says. "The pregnant chick..."

"That's me..."

"I'm Jasper," he smiles at her and it's an adorable smile.

"I'm Monty," his friend cuts in.

"Take anybody else you want to go with you, but don't go just the two of you," Bellamy says as he takes Clarke's hand and turns to walk away.

"You were awful nice to them..." she says. "I heard you yesterday... You were an ass to some people."

"Well they couldn't be more than 19... They're kids."

"Big Bad Bellamy has a soft spot for kids... So _that's_ why you're sticking with me! You're using me for my baby?!" she jokes as she stops walking and places her hands on her hips.

"It's all you're good for, Princess. Time you know that," he says sarcastically.

She smiles and keeps walking.

Bellamy sends another group of guys to see if they can find any food and possibly hunt some if they can. Some people tell him to fuck off, that they'll be rescued soon and won't need the food or water. Bellamy just rolls his eyes and tells them that if they want to think that way, then don't come crying to him when they're dehydrated and hungry tomorrow.

Clarke decides he's kinda hot when he's bossing people around... _Wait what?_ She archives that thought for later examination and tries to focus on survival rather than thinking about Bellamy bossing her around.

When he's gotten those two groups together, he walks Clarke over to the tree line again and tells her to sit. She does, asking him why.

"You don't need to be out in the sun," he says.

"But I could be doing _something._ I could be helping..." she protests from her spot on the ground.

"You're incubating a human, you are doing something. And you'll be no help to anyone if you go into early labor from overworking yourself, so stay put."

She watches as he starts gathering palm leaves and making a pile about a yard from her.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Making a shelter," he explains. "Looks like rain."

He points to the west and sure enough, there's dark clouds in the distance.

He must notice her smile because he asks her what's up.

"I'm from Washington. I have rainwater for blood."

"Well that may be true but it gets cold at night, don't want you all wet and freezing."

She feels sort of guilty that he's doing this for her. So many people are here with them that could freeze as well... But she's gathered that Bellamy is very self sufficient and a fend for yourself sort of guy. She assumes he's helping her because he's protective in his real life.

"Is your sister younger than you?" she asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"She was in the band, right?"

"Yeah... What are you getting at, Princess?"

"I'm just trying to understand you... You seem pretty independent, yet you won't let me out of your sight and watch out for Jasper and Monty. So I can only assume you're super protective of your little sister, that is where this is coming from? Right?"

"What are you now, my therapist?" he chuckles.

"Sorry I'm just... I rationalize... And it's not very rational. Us I mean..."

"Us?"

"Being friends... Helping each other..."

He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and sits beside her, "Clarke, you have to stop thinking like this. You're more than just the fact that you're pregnant and the fact that you know medicine. You're witty and snarky and I like it. You're not whining and complaining like everyone else. Don't over analyze everything. Just enjoy this nice... Vacation."

"Vacation?" she raises an eyebrow.

He fans himself with his hand and she notices the sweat making his shirt stick to his skin. _Dammit! Stop it Clarke!_

"Think how great it will be when we get saved. The airline will give us all a fortune so we don't sue. It will be great."

"Yeah. It will."

He smiles before going back to work on the shelter which he later tells her is for the both of them, not just her.

Around noon, she thinks it's noon because the sun is so high in the sky, it becomes ungodly hot. She's always hot anyways so she appreciates the shade. But Bellamy decides it's a great idea to whip off his shirt like there isn't a hormone crazed pregnant woman a few feet away.  His tan skin is glistening with sweat as he works and Clarke has to keep reminding herself that it's not appropriate to stare unabashedly at his abs and pecs. _But they're really nice pecs..._

When he's done, the shelter is basically just a roof, but it looks like it will keep out most of the rain so they consider it a job well done.

The guys Bellamy sent out come back with a shit ton of fruit and everyone chows down like its their last meal.

Bellamy brings Clarke over a banana. She hates them, but eats it anyways because it's food and she needs to eat.

"When we get out of here," Bellamy muses. "I'm buying you that burger."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely," he says and she curses herself for blushing.

Monty and Jasper come back laughing a while later. Apparently they found some nuts that, according to them, have the same effects as marijuana.

Clarke notices Bellamy tense up when the boys say this and she silently takes his hand in her own. He looks to her with a serious expression, worry pooled in his eyes, and she gives him a reassuring smile.

She notices him rubbing his chip between his fingers later that night and makes a mental note to remind him how proud she is of him later.

*.*.*.*.*

_The door burst open and Bellamy groaned at all the noise. Doesn’t anyone know how hungover he is? Christ, you’d think people would just let him sleep... He heard cops shouting at the girl in his bed to get out and she ran._

_DUI, same as last time. But apparently this time he hit a few cars, knocked over some fences... Nothing too bad._

_They practically drag him out of the bed and he snaps at the dumbass cops to at least let him throw on some clothes. They cuff him and Bellamy yells for them to loosen them. Let’s just say his two arrests weren’t the only times his wrists have been bound and they’re a little sore and bruised. Not to mention his shoulders hurt from sleeping in an awkward position... Man he needs a drink. Or his pills. Where are his pills and when will these stupid cops let him go? He needs to be high, like yesterday._

_The judge doesn't press charges, but orders him to rehab instead. He wants to see Octavia. He demands to see his sister. But she can't come. She can't get on a plane and soon he won't be allowed visitors._

_She doesn't answer when he calls so he tries again, biting his nails as he listens to her answering machine for a second, then third time._

_It doesn’t hit him, not yet, the full force of what this means. He’s still wrecked and focused on getting out to find that small bag he has hidden in cushion of the driver’s seat in his car._

_He doesn’t realize that Octavia probably isn’t taking his calls because she doesn’t want to speak with him or because she’s disappointed in him... He doesn’t think about how she’s probably protecting her children from their deadbeat uncle who would only hurt them in the long run because that’s all he’s ever been known to do... He doesn’t put it together that maybe what he’s done makes him no better from those guys he used to protect Octavia from..._

_But eventually he does. Eventually it all comes to him. All the guilt and the worry and the sorrow. But he deals with it. He learns to live with the pain he’s caused. There is nothing he can do about it now anyways..._

_After detox, his head finally feels clear. He starts writing letters to Octavia, apologizing for all he's done. He tells her that all he wants is for her to know how sorry he is._

*.*.*.*.*

A week goes by and, nothing. Monty and Jasper found a stream about a mile inland and a bunch of people make daily trips to get water.

On the third day on the island, Clarke is a total mess. She hasn't felt the baby move in a while and Bellamy holds her to try to calm her down. She cries when it finally kicks in the middle of the night and she shakes Bellamy awake.

"Everything okay?" he asks quickly.

She just laughs and grabs his hand, placing it where the baby was kicking.

"Wow..." he breathes.

"She's fine! She's kicking!" Clarke starts crying and laughing at the same time.

"She?"

"I guess I think it's a girl..." she looks down at her belly. "I guess I think you're a girl."

Some guy named Miller starts making spears and soon they have actual meat to eat.

The man with the broken leg passes away due to infection, Clarke learns his name was Atom and they hold a funeral for him and all the bodies they found the first day. The woman who had burns all over her arms is finally without pain and turns out to be the sweetest thing ever. Her name is Maya and Clarke likes to talk to her. It gives Bellamy a chance to go out hunting with Miller. He must trust Maya to watch out for Clarke because that's the only way he'll leave.

Things are going fairly well, except when it rains. Which is mostly every night. Bellamy shows some guys how to make shelters and things get a little better after that.

When the first week becomes the second, people start losing hope. It's a somber mood that's taken over... People mope around, thinking they'll be stuck here forever... Jasper and Monty start a game of limbo to lift everyone's spirits. They're adorable, Clarke decides. Bellamy was right in his guess that they're only 19. Clarke learns that they were headed to Australia as an adventure before their second year of college. Jasper seems pretty fond of Maya and Clarke pretends not to notice when they sneak off into the woods sometimes...

She also pretends not to notice the glances shared between Miller and Monty. They always seem to be together when nighttime rolls around... Miller has just graduated college and was going to Australia to visit his dad who lives there with his girlfriend.

She learns more about Bellamy too. Like that his mom worked three jobs to put Bellamy through voice and guitar lessons. That he got custody of his sister, Octavia, after their mom died. That the drugs started when the band got big, when the parties became mandatory and the persona he wore on stage became more than just a persona. He tells her how he doesn't regret it though and she admires him for that. For realizing that he is who he is now because of his struggles.

She tells him about her mom, and Finn, and Wells. How mad her mom had been when she decided to be a nurse instead of a surgeon... She also tells him about her dad, and the car accident that she caused. How her mother blamed her and she blamed herself as well.

They talk baby names and accept this way of life as their new norm.

She's comfortable, other than being nearly nine months pregnant. Which is pretty darn uncomfortable.

She's lying with Bellamy one night when she realizes. His arm is wrapped around her like it always is and her head is on his chest.

She loves him.

She loves the way he cares about her and the baby. She loves his sense of humor and the way he's a natural born leader. She loves how shy he is when she asks him questions about himself and the way he's grumpy when he wakes up. She loves how angry he gets when she messes up his hair (not like it wasn't a mess before she messed it up).

She's in love with Bellamy Blake, the ex drug addict, ex rock star that she shares a shelter with every night.

\---

Bellamy hates hunting. Hates killing an animal, but they need to eat. Clarke needs to eat. So he does it. For her.  

They walk quietly through the trees, him and Miller. Miller is the only one who he'll let come with him anymore. Everyone else is too loud and scares away the animals. Plus, Bellamy likes the way Miller keeps to himself when they stop for a water break.

This isn't how he expected to he spending his time. But he sort of likes it now. He likes the quiet of the forest and the chirping of the birds. He likes being with Clarke at night and talking to her about the most random things.

It hits him like a wild boar one day. They're getting water bottles to take back to their shelter. They've both got nothing to do at the moment other than spend time with each other. She's laughing at a joke he made and squeezing his hand. Her eyes shine as she smiles at him and he's a gone man.

No longer free, but now under her spell.

He's totally, utterly, hopelessly in love with Clarke Griffin. The pregnant, pessimistic princess of their camp. He's so head over heels for her it almost hurts.

He hears a twig snap somewhere to the left and motions for Miller to stop. They hear it again and he silently turns towards the noise, creeping closer and closer. They're only a fifteen minute walk from the beach and he's happy about that. They won't have to lug whatever this thing is far.

Then he hears it. The scream. It scares away whatever he was stalking but he couldn't care less. He's already running for the beach as fast as he can.

That was Clarke screaming.

He knows Miller is right behind him and they quickly dash for the tree line in understanding that food can wait for now.

When they reach the beach, she screams again and he sees her under their shelter. Maya is there beside her, holding her hand and rubbing her back.

"Clarke!" he shouts, sprinting over to her.

He kneels beside her and takes her other hand.

"You okay?"

"She's coming, Bel," Clarke pants and his eyes widen.

It's not like he _forgot_ she was pregnant. It's just been such a small deal for the past two weeks that... Well he's sort of forgotten.

"Okay..." he says. "Okay."

Maya rushes off to get water and another blanket for Clarke to use as a pillow.

"I'm scared, Bel..." Clarke says and her voice is the smallest thing he's ever heard. It breaks his heart.

"I know, Princess. But everything is going to be fine. I'm right here, I'm right here with you," he tells her, keeping his voice even and calm.

She looks at him with such sincerity that he feels like they're the only two people on the beach.

"I love you, Bellamy. I love you so much I can't hold it in anymore," she blurts out.

He sighs a sigh of relief because... Well same.

He places his hand on her cheek and smiles sweetly, "I love you too, Clarke. Every minute of every day."

He kisses her and even though its brief, it's great and he can't wait to do it again.

She grips his hand as she has another contraction and cries out.

It's like that for several hours and Bellamy wishes he could take her pain away.

"Maya," she croaks after what looked like a very painful contraction. "I need you to see how dilated I am. Take four fingers and... Measure me."

Maya nods, pressing her lips into a tight line.

"It's four fingers, Clarke," she says.

"What does that mean, Princess?" Bellamy asks.

"It means I'm ten centimeters. It means it's time to push."

 _Oh shit,_ Bellamy thinks. _This baby is coming now._

She waits for the next contraction and he hears her scream. He's holding one of her legs close to her chest while Maya holds the other. Clarke told him not to look, so he actively _doesn't look._ He really doesn't want to see this... So he keeps his gaze trained on her face and how tired she looks.

"I think it's only one more push, Clarke," Maya says, somehow calm. How the hell is she calm!? Bellamy's freaking out!

"That's good..." Clarke breathes. "Cause one push is all I have left."

"You've got this, Princess. You can do this." _Where are these words coming from!?_ How is his brain processing words at all?! How do dads back in civilization do this?!

Wait... Did he just call himself a dad?

He swallows, hard. Then is suddenly calm, or at least calmer than he was.

He is a dad, he figures. He's going to take care of this baby with Clarke. That's much has been established. She loves him and he loves her, they're a family.

Clarke squeezes his hand again and screams one last time before he hears tiny, tiny crying.

Clarke tells Maya to tie off the cord with some dental floss they'd found and cut it with some scissors they'd found in a sewing kit and sterilized over the fire.

He watches in awe as Maya wraps the tiny, tiny baby girl in a blanket and hands her to Clarke.

_She was right... It's a girl..._

"Hi... Hi sweetheart..." Clarke says quietly as she looks down at her daughter.

"Clarke she's beautiful," Bellamy says, running a gentle finger along the baby's cheek.

"Bellamy take her," Clarke insists.

"Wha- what?" he says, cradling the baby in his arms.

"It's not over," Clarke explains.

She must've had some discussion with Maya about the birth before Bellamy got there because Maya seems ready.

She delivers the afterbirth and finally seems to relax.

"What's her name, Clarke?" Bellamy asks as he places the baby back into her arms.

"Lilly," she says with a smile. "Lilly Elizabeth."

"Welcome to the world, Lilly," he says quietly.

Soon, Miller and Monty bring over a small crib they'd been making for a while and Clarke is so touched. Bellamy loves the smile on her face when they drop it off. The two stay for a few minutes to say hi to Lilly before leaving Clarke and the baby to rest.

Clarke feeds the baby and Bellamy tries to look away, he really does...

"You're such a teenage boy right now," Clarke says with a laugh. "It's a boob, Bellamy. Get over it."

"Sorry," he says, smiling when he notices the grin on her face.

\---

Lilly is a good baby. The first week is rough and she doesn't want to leave Clarke's arms, but after that, she's good. She's quiet and smiley, even if it's a reflex. She loves Bellamy and seems content in his big arms. And she only wakes up two or three times during the night.

Her eyes are brown like her father's but the similarities stop there. Her tiny nose is exactly like her momma's and she has the same dimple in her chin.

The rest of the camp seem to just love her. Monty is always around to hold her while Clarke and Bellamy sleep, and Jasper likes to tell her elaborate stories about luminescent butterflies and giant gorillas. A young woman named Fox likes to hold Lilly as well. Clarke talked to the girl a few times before she gave birth and learned that Fox was just 20 years old and was going to meet up with her boyfriend in Australia for a vacation.

Clarke feels bad when Lilly cries during the night, waking everyone up... But if anyone is annoyed, they don't bring it up. Everyone seems pretty understanding that way.

If Clarke thought Bellamy hovered around her before Lilly was born... She had no idea what was coming... He hardly leaves her side. Like ever. He makes a sling for Lilly so they can tote her around and it's cute, seeing him with the baby. He loves her just as Clarke does and it's great. Bellamy's great. She doesn't mind that he hovers. Not when he's so gentle with Lilly and a pro at changing diapers.

Clarke has to physically push Bellamy into the woods to go hunting again, assuring him that she and Lilly will be just fine for a few hours. Telling him that he deserves a break and the quiet of the forest.

Of course he gets hurt. Of course.

It's just a gash to his arm but Clarke is freaking out when he gets back nonetheless.

There is blood everywhere and Clarke quickly asks Monty to take Lilly while she gives Bellamy some stitches.

She uses the sewing kit they found and sticks the needle in the fire for a few seconds. Miller brings her the scraps from a torn t-shirt that he's dampened with drinking water and she uses it to clean the wound. Before she starts, she asks Miller to grab a stick and instructs Bellamy to bit down on it because this will hurt. _It's what his dumbass gets for scaring me,_ she thinks to herself.

She's fast but efficient, using the bright blue thread because it's she and Bellamy's favorite color. Once she's done, it takes seven stitches in total, she pats Bellamy's shoulder and tells him that he's going to live.

"Good," he says, throwing the stick to the ground. "I thought I was going to lose that arm."

"You're so dramatic," she tells him.

\---

It's a particularly cool night when Bellamy is awoken by shouting. Clarke remains asleep in her spot curled up next to him, and Lilly's out too. His girls... Could sleep through an apocalypse, those two...

He slowly stands, careful not to wake Clarke, and he runs over to see what the commotion is.

"What's going on?" he asks Jasper who looks excited about something. Then again, Jasper is always excited.

The boy just points upward and Bellamy's jaw drops.

It's a fucking helicopter.

No fucking way.

He jogs over to Clarke and nudges her awake.

"What is it?" she asks groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"We're getting out of here, Princess," he whispers.

A plane comes later that day and they're all a little pissed about getting back on one of those death traps... A woman whose husband died on that first day cries and Bellamy can't help but feel terrible.

Her entire life is over, gone. She has no one now.

This woman lost it all while he gained a family. He has an amazing girlfriend and an adorable daughter. This plane crash was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Though there is less of them, like a lot less (twenty people died along the way), but a lot of them made it onto that plane and off that fucking island.

"I bet Octavia is so excited to see you again," Clarke smiles as she looks at him.

"She'll probably slap me when she sees me for scaring her like that," Bellamy guesses, and his heart fills with sudden affection for his sister.

"You'll get to meet your nephew now," she says.

"And then I'm taking you out for that burger."

*.*.*.*.*

_His thumb starts bleeding so he moves on to biting his pinky nail instead. The fingers on his other hand drum on the armrest of his seat. His music is loud in his ears and he just needs this flight to be over with. He needs to get to Octavia and beg her to do this. She’s his sister, she has to do this. Right?_

_He can’t do this alone, they won’t let him. Octavia is his last hope of saving his career. They need her back in the band for this to work, for the label to take them back._

_His leg bounces and he can’t control it. He’s going mad. He told himself, no! You can make it one simple plane ride without a fucking pill, you useless piece of shit! But now he’s coming down and he sort of regrets that choice._

_One more hour._

_One more hour then he will be in Australia and in a cab on the way to his sister’s._

_Sixty minutes._

_Fifty-nine._

_Fifty-eight._

_Fifty-seven..._

_\---_

_He smiles when he sees her. He’s good now, even bummed a cigarette from some hot chick at the airport who recognized him._

_“Amelia go inside,” Octavia says to her daughter._

_The four year old stares at him for a minute and he smiles at her. His niece, he’s never met her before. Cool._

_“Go to your father," Octavia is more stern this time and it startles him. She’s only that way when she’s mad. Why is she mad?_

_They watch the little girl run inside the house, leaving her toys on the lawn. Octavia stands, arms crossed as she glares at her brother._

_“What are you doing here, Bellamy?”_

_“We need you, O,” he says._

_“Great... You’re high...” she says quietly, momentarily looking down at her shoes. “Look, Bellamy, you need to leave.”_

_“What?” he chuckles, surely he heard her wrong._

_“You need help.”_

_“You never got help...”_

_“I wasn’t this bad, Bel. Please, leave. Come back when you’re better.”_

_She turns to walk back into her house and he follows her._

_“Come on, O-”_

_“You need to go, Bellamy!” she shouts, tears in her eyes._

_They stand there for a minute. She’s chewing on her lip like she does when she’s trying not to cry, and Bellamy is trying to understand what just happened._

_Then she’s walking over to him and placing a kiss to his cheek._

_“Goodbye, Bellamy.”_

_And then she walks back inside._

*.*.*.*.*

Bellamy hates thinking about the last time he saw his sister... It certainly wasn’t his best moment. But whenever that moment pops into his head, he remembers the phone call they had when he got out of rehab. She told him that she got his letters and that they meant a lot.

He can’t wait to see her again and apologize in person.

\---

Clarke doesn't expect anyone to be there for her. They're flying them to Indonesia and everyone is dispersing from there. She's going back to L.A. with Bellamy and can't bring herself to miss Olympia.

Before the crash, she hadn't spoken to Wells in months... So she doesn't expect him there. There's no reason for Finn to show up and Clarke expects her mother least of all.

She's fine with having no one there to greet her. She's got Lilly now, and Bellamy too. Who else does she need?

It's almost uncomfortable when she gets off the plane and sees her mother there with Marcus. There are rings on their fingers so they must've gotten married while she was on a deserted island. Abby is crying and smiling and Clarke nearly slinks back into the plane to get away from it all.

Bellamy keeps a reassuring hand on the small of her back and kisses her cheek too.

They're split up when Octavia rushes over to him with her two kids and husband. Who is extremely large, Bellamy was not kidding when he said that...

Abby makes her way to Clarke and hugs her daughter. Clarke keeps her arms around Lilly.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." Abby sobs.

"Funny, you didn't care about that a few months ago when you told me to get out of your sight," Clarke replies coldly.

"I didn't mean that, sweetheart."

"No I think you did. I think me 'dying' in a plane crash made you feel bad that you cut me off and now you think you get a second chance to make it all better."

"Clarke-"

"The only reason I got on that plane in the first place was because I had no one. You forced me out, told me I was a disgrace. Finn's out of the picture. Wells left too. You'd know that if you cared, or even tried to care. But I got onto that plane to give up my baby in hopes that you'd love me again if I did that. And now," she looks over to Bellamy who is holding his nephew and smiling. "Now I am not alone. I have my wonderful daughter. I have a family again. I'm sorry mom, I can't do this. Not now."

She walks away from her mother and over to Bellamy whose smile becomes even brighter when he sees her.

"O, this is Clarke," he says happily, like his life is finally falling into place because it is. "My girlfriend."

Clarke goes to shake her hand, but Octavia goes in for a hug. Laughing a watery laugh into Clarke's shoulder.

"Well who's this?" Octavia asks, smiling down at Lilly.

"This is Lilly," Clarke says.

"Bellamy tells me you gave birth- out there... I don't know how you did that without an epidural but you're my hero," Octavia laughs.

Clarke laughs as well and shakes her head, "Yeah it wasn't too much fun... But I wasn't as freaked out as Bellamy was."

"Hey," Bellamy says lightheartedly. "What did I know about childbirth? I just heard you screaming and was like... Oh my god..."

"I could tell," Clarke pats his chest.

Octavia's husband introduces himself as Lincoln (which Clarke already knew from Bel) and their daughter Amelia introduces herself before asking Clarke if she's her new aunt. They all laugh before Clarke crouches down to Amelia's level and tells her that maybe one day she will be. Although, Clarke doesn't see how she can be with anyone else but Bellamy. Not after what they've been through together.

She meets Caleb too and he babbles a bit while trying to wave. He even looks at Lilly and says, "Baby?"

"Yeah Caleb, that's a baby," Octavia laughs and kisses her son's forehead.

Once they're back in the states, it's interviews and talk shows and court appearances. Bellamy was right, _they made bank_ because of this. The airline even gave Lilly a settlement as well, the same amount as Clarke (which is quite the pretty penny).

They're able to buy a house, a huge house, once it's all over.

The survivors are called 'The Hundred' and it's almost funny how much people seem to care about them. Bellamy gets a fucking book deal (Clarke thinks his book is great because he talks a lot about how amazing she is), Jasper and Maya's wedding is everywhere, and they're all still appearing on talk shows even months after they returned home.

She really can't believe it now. But instead of the sick feeling she got back then when she thought about all she couldn't believe, she's happy. Actually happy. She's got Bellamy who is more than she could ever ask for. He looks at her like she hung the moon and always seems to have his arms around her waist. Lilly has him wrapped around her little finger as well, he'd do anything for his girls. And Lilly is a joy as well. She's so happy all of the time. Still as smiley as the day she was born but now she chooses to smile. Her little laugh is bright and carefree and she's smart as can be.

The dark place Clarke had been in when she got on that plane is now but a distant memory. Her life is so light now. So happy. So incredible and different. 


End file.
